Confusion spatiale - 2
by LinkTroisUn
Summary: Les Légendaires vont se retrouver propulsés dans un monde étrange suite à un sortilège de Darkhell qui ne marche pas.


Confusion spatiale

Chapitre 1 – Je vous le dis, c'était Drake pas tous des humains

Les Légendaires, ces valeureux héros arpentaient Alysia à la recherche de la mythique pierre de Crescia. Cette nuit là, ils ont dû dormir à la belle étoile. Tout se passait pour le mieux quand la terre se mit à trembler. Nos héros se réveillèrent.

« Hein ! S'écria Jadina, oh c'est juste un séisme.

-Le quatrième en six heures seulement. Il se passe quelque chose par ici, s'inquiéta Razzia »

Ils allaient tous se rendormir quand la terre se remit à trembler de manière extrêmement violente (magnitude 6 pour les experts). Une lumière apparut contre un arbre, de forme circulaire. La terre arrêta de trembler. Tous se demandaient se qui allait se produire.

« Restez en arrière les amis, ordonna Danaël.

-Prends garde ! Il se pourrait très bien que ce soit un piège.

-En effet, s'en est un, répondit une voix familière.

-Darkhell ! S'écrièrent-ils tous.

-C'est donc toi qui cause tout ce remue-ménage !

-Mouah ah ah ! Oui c'est moi. Et je vais vous faire disparaître de la surface d'Alysia ! Erumpit universum terminos Amorrei ! »

Soudain, la lumière s'intensifia et commença à aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Danaël qui était le plus proche s'envola et fut attiré par la lueur.

« Au secours !

-Dana... AH ! S'écria Gryff. »

Tous furent aspirés. Y compris une partie de la végétation.

« Père, reverrais-je un jour mon Korbo ?

-On s'occupera de ça plus tard, quand j'aurais terminé mes plans... que... Pourquoi suis-je aspiréééééé !

-AHH ! »

Même le sorcier noir ne résista pas à la force d'attraction de cette chose étant certainement un portail. Etrangement, celui-ci se referma juste après les avoir aspirés.

###Quelque part###

« -Centrale, je suis en patrouille et je viens de voir une forte lumière dans la forêt. Je n'ai pas pu en identifier la source mais je recommande fortement l'envoi de pompiers.

-Bien reçu. Je les appelle.

-Attendez... Je vois des gens qui s'approchent. Je vais leur parler .[s'éloigne de la radio]. Vous allez bien ? Oh mais... Police ! Mains en l'air !... AHH !

-Patrouille ? Répondez patrouille ! … Renforts appelés. Tenez bon. On nous signale un incident similaire à 50 kilomètres.

###Retour aux Légendaires###

« Tout le monde va bien ?

-Je crois oui. Mais on est où là ?

-Dans une forêt mais elle ne ressemble pas à celle dans laquelle on était.

-Où est-ce que Darkhell a bien pu nous emmener... pensa à voix haute Danaël. Ne restons pas là. Il pourrait très bien avoir envoyé ses sbires ici pour nous tendre une embuscade »

Les Légendaires partirent donc dans une direction. A un endroit, la forêt s'arrêtait. Ah non, il s'agissait juste d'une route. Par contre, ils n'avaient jamais vu ce genre de route, noire avec une longue ligne blanche au milieu. Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent un drôle de bruit. Il s'intensifiait. Puis, ils aperçurent des lumières jaunes au loin venant sur eux. Une chose approchant très vite freina brusquement. Un homme et une femme... adultes ?! En sortirent.

« Qu'est-ce... hésita la femme avec un visage stupéfait

-FBI ! Mains en l'air ! Cria l'homme en pointant un objet bizarre dans leur direction

-Quoi ? S'étonnèrent les Légendaires.

-Ecoutez, On ne vous veut aucun mal, dit la femme, rendez-vous et on pourra peut-être s'arranger.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Jadina.

-On est du FBI, répéta l'homme. Rendez-vous ou je devrais faire feu !

-Ecoutez, on ne sait pas qui vous êtes ni comment on est arrivé là. On veut juste... »

BAM ! On entendit un coup de feu. Que va-t-il arriver aux Légendaires. Mais... Au fait... Où sont-ils ?

Chapitre 2 – Chargez... Dégagez...

« Père, où sommes-nous ?

-J'avais décelé un sortilège pour les envoyer dans un univers où on les reverrait plus jamais mais je ne savais pas que le sortilège était partiellement truqué. Je crois qu'ils appellent ça la Terre et que l'homme que je viens de neutraliser est un policier.

-Ici Centrale, les renforts sont en route. On a entendu vos deux agresseurs ! On procède à une identification vocale.

-Ecoutez vous là dans la boîte, si vous tentez de vous en prendre à nous, vous le regretterez ! »

Darkhell brûla la radio. Il fut surpris par l'explosion de la machine.

« Suis-moi Ténébris, les Légendaires ne sont plus très loin. [sourire sadique] »

###Sur une route###

« AH ! ma jambe ! Hurla Gryff.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait !

-C'est juste une balle dans la jambe, répondit l'homme. Si vous vous rendez, on l'emmènera à l'hôpital pour le soigner. Décidez-vous, nos collègues vont rappliquer d'ici 1 minutes. A genoux et les mains en l'air ! »

On entendait un bruit étrange et voyait des lumières bleues et rouges au loin.

« Je vais lui régler son compte ! Cria Razzia.

-Non Razzia ! Ecoutons-les. C'est peut-être le seul moyen de sauver Gryff s'ils disent vrai.

-Shimy ? Tu voudrais qu'on leur obéisse alors qu'ils nous ont agressés !

-Faites le pour moi s'il vous plaît.

-pfff... Bon d'accord »

Nos héros se mirent à genoux les mains en l'air sauf Gryff qui... voilà.

Soudain, des machines (ils découvriront plus tard que ce sont des voitures) arrivèrent des deux côtés de la route. Des hommes de taille adulte ?! En sortirent avec une combinaison étrange recouvrant tout leur corps. Ils tenaient des objets étranges pointés sur les Légendaires.

« C'est bon ! Ils se sont rendus ! Cria l'homme qui leur avait tiré dessus.

-Bien joué, agent Mulder.

-Mettez ces menottes et montez dans ce fourgon.

-Euh... Ah ok comme ça, pensa Razzia à voix haute. »

Ils montèrent donc dans ce que les gens armés appelaient un fourgon. Ils s'assirent. Quatre autres personnes étaient montées avec eux pour les surveiller. L'un d'eux demanda.

« Comment il va... lui...

-Son cœur s'emballe mais je pense qu'il va tenir. Je ne peux pas suturer ni enlever la balle mais j'ai des compresses. Ca devrait suffire... »

Soudain on entendit BIP long et continu. La femme qui s'occupait de Gryff commenca à paniquer.

« Mince, apportez le défibrilateur !

-Le voici.

-Chargez... Dégagez... On refait avec plus de tension. Chargez...

-Qu'est ce qui arrive à Gryff ! Hurla Danaël

-Il fait une crise cardiaque. Bon essayons l'adrénaline.

-Non Scully ! Attends

-Quoi ! Il va mourir sinon.

-Attends juste un instant»

-...Chargez à 500...

-Non attends !

-BIP... BIP... BIP... BIP.. BIP.. BIP. BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

-Ouf. Il est stable. Rassurez-vous, il va bien. »

Les Légendaires soulagés. Restèrent longtemps sans parler quand soudain le fourgon freina brusquement. Les deux hommes devant la porte du fond l'ouvrirent. Ils firent sortir Gryff sur un lit qui ressemble à un chariot.

« Où l'emmenez-vous?!

-A l'hopital !

-... »

Ils fermèrent les portes et le fourgon repartit. Après quelques minutes. Un nouvel arrêt.

« Descendez, ordonna un des hommes.

-Ok mais est-ce que vous pouvez être poli ?

-N'aggravez pas votre cas.

-pff... soupirèrent-ils tous. »

Ils sortirent du véhicule et marchèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment. On les fit entrer... dans une cellule...

« Hein ?

-Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça ! »

Que va-t-il arriver à Gryff ? Et au reste des Légendaires ?

Les noms de « Mulder » et « Scully » sont tirés de la série « X-Files ».

Chapitre 3 – je crois être le seul qui vous croit

« Vite! Emmenez-le au bloc C » entendit Gryff. On le fit entrer dans une salle. Des adultes habillés en « blouses bleues » se penchèrent au-dessus de lui.

« Son cœur s'emballe à nouveau. Il faut vite extraire la balle ou sinon il va faire une nouvelle crise. En plus, c'est un enfant. J'ai une formation de médecin

-Enfilez une blouse et lavez-vous les mains. »

Soudain, Gryff sentit qu'on lui enfonçait quelque chose là où sa jambe lui faisait mal.

« C'est bon, je suture maintenant. »

On fit sortir notre Légendaire de cette pièce et on l'emmena dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Un agent en surveillait l'entrée. Quelqu'un entra et voulu planter quelque chose dans son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Gryff.

-C'est une perfusion. Ca va t'aider à supporter la douleur.

-Pourquoi vous me parler comme si j'étais un enfant ?

-Mais vous êtes un enfant ! Maintenant, reposez-vous.

###Dans une cellule###

« J'y crois pas ! On nous a pris nos armes sans même nous demander notre avis.

-Je crois qu'ils pensent qu'on a déclenché un feu de forêt.

-Mais on n'y est pour rien nous !

-Je détruis les barreaux ? Demanda Razzia.

-Non, quelqu'un arrive. »

C'était l'homme qui les avait arrêté. Il était escorté par quelqu'un qui avait la clé de la cellule.

« Toi, le blondinet, suis-moi s'il te plaît. »

Danaël regarda ses amis et suivit l'homme. Il l'emmena dans une salle avec une seule porte, un grand miroir, une table et deux chaises. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur les chaises.

« Savez-vous ce vous risquez pour avoir incendié une forêt ?

-Mais on a rien incendié !

-C'est vrai. Officiellement, on n'a rien pour vous retenir ici. Quand on aura validé votre identité, vous pourrez sortir.

-On a rien fait de mal. On s'est juste fait avoir par Darkhell.

-Qui ?

-Darkhell, le sorcier noir.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? Bon. Est-ce que Gryff va bien ?

-Oui, il est dans une chambre d'hôpital. Pour gagner du temps, dites moi pourquoi il a plein de poils. Maladie génétique ? Radiations ? Arme bactériologique ? Eugénisme ?

-Je ne comprends pas ces mots mais c'est un jaguarian.

-Un quoi ?

-Un jaguarien, vous savez pas non plus ce que c'est ?

-Dites-moi.

-Un homme mi homme mi bête.

-Officiellement, je suis censé me moquer de vous et de vous demander d'arrêter de mentir.

-Et officieusement ?

-Je vous crois. Maintenant, je dois vous parler d'un accident similaire au votre. A 50 kilomètres de là où on vous a trouvé, un incendie qui s'est avéré ne pas en être un a eu lieu. Un policier a été tué. Vous savez ce qu'est une radio ?

-Euh... Non.

-C'est une machine qui émet et reçoit des ondes pour pouvoir parler rapidement en étant éloigné de son interlocuteur. Bref, le policier tué avait allumé sa radio, le centrale a enregistré la voix de ses agresseurs. Ils ont même été insultés. Je vais vous demander si vous reconnaissez cette voix. »

Il passa le passage où le sorcier noir s'est manifesté.

« Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oh non...

-Quoi ?

-Cette voix, c'est celle de Darkhell. Il a sûrement tué vos hommes avec sa magie.

-Comment fait-il ?

-Bah, je sais pas mais je peux vous le dessiner.

-Bon ça suffira pour cette fois. Je t'apporterai de quoi dessiner tout à l'heure. »

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et ramena Danaël à ses amis. En fait, ils prirent un par un chaque Légendaire pour les faire parler.

###Quelque part sur une route###

« -En position, il faut que le barrage soit prêt avant qu'ils n'arrivent. N'oubliez pas, les individus sont dangereux. » dit à la radio un membre du SWAT.

« Père. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Personne ne passe sur cette route depuis qu'on éliminé le policier. C'est pas normal.

-Tu as raison. J'ai jeté un sort sur ce qu'ils appellent un talkie-walkie. J'entends tout ce qu'ils se disent. Il paraît que Gryff est blessé et que les autres sont en prison. Aussi, ils nous tendent un piège droit devant.

-Pourquoi continuons-nous?

-Ils ne savent pas qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre moi mouah ah ah. »

Soudain, des fourgons sortirent de petits chemins. D'autres arrivèrent de tous les côtés. Pleins d'hommes avec des gilets pare-balles et des armes lourdes sortirent. Ils ordonnèrent à Darkhell de se rendre. Les pauvres. Le méchant généra un champs de force autour de lui et de Ténébris. Les balles volèrent mais ne traversaient pas. Il tira des boules d'énergie magique sur tout le monde. C'était un carnage. Darkhell et sa fille partirent se cacher dans la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard. Des ambulances arrivèrent.

###A l'hôpital###

« C'est l'heure de... Sécurité ! Il s'est enfui ! »

Les agents qui guettaient la porte entrèrent. Gryff n'était plus là. Ils fouillèrent partout. La fenêtre était ouverte. Les agents dirent dans un micro : « Bouclez le bâtiment ! Le suspect s'est enfuit »

Ils sortirent en courant de la pièce. Gryff n'avait pas voulu sortir par la fenêtre. Il s'était juste planqué dans le plafond, entre cet étage et celui d'au-dessus. Il allait descendre quand quelqu'un entra. C'était la femme qui l'avait arrêté. Elle tenait une arme.

« Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi, disait-t-elle.

-... (Mince, comment je vais pouvoir m'échapper?) pensa-t-il. »

-FBI ! »

Elle venait de soulever une plaque de plafond. Elle avait vu Gryff. Elle lui dit que si elle tirait encore une fois, il serait dans un état critique. Il descendit donc en se plaçant devant la fenêtre ouverte.

« Rends-toi.

-C'est ça, pour qu'on me mette en prison juste comme ça sans raison ?

-Vous n'avez pas de papiers. C'est suffisant pour vous retenir un certain temps. Mon collègue, Mulder, il croit toujours des histoires insensées comme la votre. Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication tout à fait rationnelle.

-Bon... Ok je me rends. »

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement. Cependant, le Légendaire bondit en arrière passant par la fenêtre.

« NON ! Hurla la femme »

-Eh ! Eh ! Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les Légendaires ! Lança-t-il. »

Il s'était accroché au rebord du premier étage. Il descendit et partit en courant.

###Au commissariat###

« Tiens, on a de la visite.

-Votre amis, Gryff s'est ça ? Il s'est échappé.

-Chouette !

-Non, ça veut dire qu'on peut l'accuser d'entrave à la justice ou peut-être même d'homicide volontaire s'il a un lien avec ce qui s'est passé à l'entrée de la ville !

-Hein ?

-Toutes nos forces se sont faites massacrées par seulement deux personnes ! On n'arrive pas à l'expliquer ! »

Que va-t-il se passer ? Darkhell va-t-il exterminer les forces de l'ordre? Les Légendaires seront-ils libres un jour ?

###Références###

Le nom de « Mulder » est tiré de la série « X-Files »

Chapitre 4 – Vous êtes cerné !

###Pas loin d'un hôpital###

Gryff vient tout juste de sauter par la fenêtre d'un hôpital. Malgré sa jambe qui a été recousue, il arrivait très bien à courir. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste s'enfuir et retrouver le reste des Légendaires. Il se déplaçait donc dans des petites ruelles. Il entendait des bruits étranges (les gyrophares de la police) . Il traversa une ruelle et on lui tira dessus mais il ne fut pas touché. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ceux-là ? Laissez moi tranquille ! hurla-t-il ». Soudain, il fut cerné mais il s'agrippa à une échelle et monta sur le toit d'un bâtiment de 5 étages. Une lumière l'aveugla, un machin qui volait en vol stationnaire avec des hélices apparut.

« Rendez-vous les mains en l'air où nous seront forcés de faire feu !

-Me rendre ? Comme ça [Il met les mains en l'air] ? Ou comme ça [Il fait une grimace]

-Dernier avertissement ! Mains en l'air !

-Bon... pff... ok... Vous avez gagné. »

Au moment où on allait lui mettre les menottes, il fit une roulade avant et tomba dans le vide. Ah non, il s'était accroché aux « pieds » de l'hélicoptère. Celui-ci se mit à accélérer. Soudain, Gryff lâcha prise et tomba sur une affiche publicitaire. Il n'avait rien de cassé. Cependant, il entendait des cris.

« Tout le monde à terre ! ». Il s'accrocha à une fenêtre et vit... Oh non...

###Hôpital###

« Est-ce que vous avez les radios que je vous ai demandé ?

-Oui les voici. »

L'agent Scully du FBI prit les radios. Son visage affichait une expression d'étonnement.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a pas eu un dysfonctionnement du scanner ?

-Non, j'ai vérifié, ces images sont bien celle du squelette de l'enfant poilu que vous avez emmené ici. »

Le squelette était différent en certains points. Le plus troublant était la queue. Elle était sûre qu'il y avait une explication rationnelle. Elle avait déjà croisé cela lors des enquêtes avec son collègue. Mais pas un tel niveau de « maladies génétiques ».

###Commissariat###

« Bonjour les enfants, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

-Oui, répondirent les Légendaires.

-Bon, votre amis qui s'est échappé, vous auriez pas une idée de là où il pourrait être ?

-Je pense qu'il va essayer de nous rejoindre mais il n'a aucun moyen de nous retrouver.

-Le dessin est fini ?

-Oui, je ne peux pas faire mieux. Le voici.

-Tu dessines bien.

-Merci

-Je dois vous dire que... [BIP BIP le téléphonne saute]. Mulder ? Quoi une prise d'otage ? Il veut me parler ? Passez le moi.

-Vous êtes le type qui a arrêté les Légendaires ?

-Non, je suis juste un simple agent du FBI dont tout le monde se moque.

-Vous mentez très mal. Vous avez vu ce que j'ai fait aux policiers ? Je peux très bien le refaire aux innocents qui sont dans ce restaurant. Ou bien aux équipes d'intervention postées devant et derrière l'entrée. Emmenez moi les Légendaires ou je les tue tous. Vous avez 10 minutes pour me rappeler. Korbo ? Tu m'entends ?

-Allo ? Allo !

-C'était Darkhell. Dit Jadina.

-Si vous nous repassez nos armes, on peut s'occuper de lui, répliqua Danaël.

-A une seule condition, vous nous rendez notre liberté après, termina Razzia.

-Bon... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Il passe quelques coups de fils et appelle des équipes et des haut-gradés.

« C'est bon. »

Un gardien arriva et les fit sortir de cellule. On leur donna leur arme et on les conduisit dans un fourgon blindé. Il démarra en route pour le restaurant.

###Au restaurant en question###

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! Ou je tue ce garçon ! s'énerva Darkhell. » Gryff avait compris depuis quelques minutes que le sorcier noir retenait en otage des civils. Il ouvrit discrètement une porte à l'arrière à l'aide de ses griffes et entra. Il faisait attention à chaque pas. Il était juste derrière Darkhell maintenant, derrière le comptoir.

« Agent Mulder c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes décidé ? Les Légendaires ou un massacre ?

-On arrive, on sera là dans deux minutes, on les fera sortir et ils approcheront. »

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur le comptoir. Gryff le prit et appuya sur des boutons au hasard. Soudain, il entendit une voix.

« Quoi ? J'ai dit que j'arrivais.

-Euh... Vous êtes qui ?

-Vous êtes un civil ?

-Non, je suis Gryff.

-C'est vous qui vous êtes enfui de l'hôpital non ?

-Oui c'est moi. Vous êtes avec mes amis ?

-Ils sont là.

-Je me suis infiltré par la porte à l'arrière. Ensuite, je lui ai piqué ce bidule. Je vais tenter de prendre Ténébris en otage pour qu'il fasse sortir tout le monde ?

-Je vous fais confiance. »

Il reposa lentement le téléphone sur le comptoir et sauta sur la fille du sorcier. Que va-t-il se passer dans ce restaurant qui réunit tous les Alysiens ?

###Références###

Les noms de « Mulder » et « Scully » sont tirés de la série « X-Files ».

Chapitre 5 – Merci

Gryff tenait Ténébris entre ces bras, ses griffes sur son cou prêt à la tailler au cas où Darkhell attaquerait.

« Gryff... Raah ! Lâche ma fille tout de suite ou je tue tout le monde !

-Non Darkhell. C'est moi qui tiens en otage ta fille. C'est moi qui fixe les règles. Laisse partir tous ces gens en vie et je lâcherai ta fille. Mais si tu tues ne serait-ce qu'une personne, adieu Ténébris.

-... »

Darkhell s'apprêtait à lancer un sort sur Gryff quand soudain :

« Père ! Non, laisse les sortir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Même si tu lui tires dessus, il aura le temps de me tuer.

-[Darkhell hurle pendant 4 minutes]

-Bon, tu te décides ou quoi ? Les gens chelous de dehors vont bientôt entrer et tirer sur toi.

-Je m'en moque. Bon, je laisse tout le monde évacuer MAIS au moindre coup fourré, BOOM.

-Ok.

-TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! ET QUE CA SAUTE ! »

Tout les civiles s'empressèrent de sortir sauf un homme et une femme qui sortirent une arme et visèrent le sorcier. Celui-ci allait tirer quand Gryff lui rappela le marché.

« FBI !

-Par où vous êtes rentrés ? S'étonna Darkhell.

-On avait juste prévu de dîner tous les deux, répliqua la femme. »

Le jaguarian remarqua que des soldats étaient en train de s'infiltrer par un conduit d'aération derrière Darkhell. Comme celui-ci était occupé à parler, il chuchota à Ténébris : « Ne dis pas un mot ou sinon couic ! ». Soudain, le soldat sauta sur Darkhell, lui cassa un bras, et bloqua l'autre tout en lui bouchant la bouche. Son collègue tira une fléchette tranquillisante. Le sorcier noir était neutralisé. Tout le monde sortit quand un fourgon arriva. Les Légendaires en sortirent.

« Gryff !

-Les amis !

-Ta jambe ? S'inquiéta Shimy.

-Elle va bien. Je viens juste d'empêcher Darkhell de tuer tout ces gens. »

Les agents qui se trouvaient par hasard dans le restaurant vinrent voir le groupe.

« Bravo. Grâce à vous, on a eu le temps et les distractions nécessaires pour neutraliser cet individu. Je m'appelle John et elle c'est Monica.

-Oh, je vois que vous avez déjà rencontrer les agents Dogget et Reyes, lança l'homme qui les avait arrêté (ouai il s'incruste).

-Et pour notre remise en liberté ? Demanda Jadina.

-Je pense qu'avec ce que vous avez fait et le rôle crucial de... Gryff, vous serez libre dans moins d'une heure. Juste le temps de signer la paperasse. Au fait, voilà juste mon numéro, au cas où, dit Mulder.

-Et pour Darkhell ? Demanda Danaël

-Le fou ? On va l'emmener dans une prison spécialisée en attendant son procès, termina Monica. »

On fit monter les Légendaires dans un fourgon. Ils retournèrent au commissariat. Après une dizaine de feuilles chacun et trois verres de café, ils sortirent. Juste avant, on leur avait donné les clés d'une chambre d'hôtel où ils pourront dormir durant trois jours. Ils y allèrent et se mirent à discuter sur leur situation.

###Quelque part###

« Vraiment ? [fume une cigarette]. Des créatures étranges auraient empêché un attentat dans un restaurant ? Et vous dites que Mulder s'y intéresse ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les lâche pas. »

###Au restaurant de tout à l'heure###

« Scully, pourquoi tu veux qu'on reste ici à cette heure ? D'habitude c'est moi qui fais ça.

-Tu te souviens de l'enfant poilu ? J'ai examiné ses radios et j'ai remarqué pleins d'anomalies, lui répondit-elle.

-Qu'espères-tu trouver au ici ?

-Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi qui pourrait contenir de l'ADN. Oh tient. Voici des poils. C'est bon, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je vais d'abord passer au labo avant de rentrer.

-D'accord. »

###Dans un hôtel###

« Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance, dit Shimy

-Peut-être. Mais que va-t-on faire maintenant ? Demanda Razzia.

-Chercher un moyen de rentrer chez nous ? Proposa Danaël.

-Oui mais par où peut-on commencer à chercher ? Demanda Jadina.

-On pourrait peut-être aller le demander à Darkhell. On pourra appeler et savoir où il est enfermé... que... Je sens une odeur étrange approcher. »

Soudain, la poignée de la porte bougea. Ils éteignirent la lumière et se mirent en position pour assommer l'individu qui allait entrer. Que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est-ce derrière la porte ?

###Références###

Les noms « Mulder », « Scully », « John Dogget » et « Monica Reyes » viennent de la série « X-Files ».

Chapitre 6 – Les vrais ennuis...

L'individu ouvrit la porte. « Bonjour, ya quelqu'un ? ». Pas de réponse. « Je suis le livreur de pizza, quelqu'un a commandé à cette adresse. » Soudain, les Légendaires rallumèrent la lumière. C'était bien un livreur de pizza (même s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'est une pizza).

« Euh… Bonjour, répondit Danaël.

-Pourquoi cette ambiance de tueur en série ?

-[Ne comprend pas] Euh, on pensait que quelqu'un allait tenter de nous tuer.

-Merci, termina Jadina. »

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Ils ouvrirent le machin en carton (une boîte quoi) et mangèrent la pizza. Bon, ils ont trouvé ça normal. Ils se remirent à parler à propos de solutions pour rentrer chez. Ils conclurent qu'ils iraient voir Darkhell en prison le lendemain. En attendant, ils dormirent.

###Quelque part###

« Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Ils ont mangé la pizza ? Bien, maintenant qu'ils ont mangé les traceurs, on pourra les suivre à la trace pendant… quatre jours. Oh, n'hésitez pas à faire ce qu'il faut faire si jamais un problème survient. »

###Plus tard, dans la nuit###

« Voici les résultats des test ADN que vous aviez demandé, agent Scully.

-Voyons ça… C'est pire que la fois où j'avais identifié mon ADN extraterrestre.

-C'est sûr, sauf que cette fois, ces gènes servent à quelque chose. Je vous préviens. A partir de maintenant, votre vie risque d'être en danger.

-Comment ça ?

-Sur des découvertes aussi révolutionnaires que celles-ci, j'ai déjà vu des gens mourir soi-disant par accident.

-On a aussi remarqué quelque chose de bizarre sur les radios, comme un corps étranger. Oh et aussi une substance inconnue sur les poils. On continue les recherches.

-Oui, merci. Bon, je m'en vais. »

Elle sort du laboratoire et rentre chez elle.

###Pénitencier de Tox Friday###

« Bonjour, dit Danaël, on nous a dit que si on voulait parler à un type surnommé Darkhell, il faudrait venir ici.

-Ah oui, c'est vous les gosses qui ont empêché un attentat ?

-Oui.

-Suivez moi. »

Ils suivirent le gardien de prison. On les emmena dans une salle avec une table. Darkhell entra quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait une tenue bizarre. Sans doute pour l'empêcher de tout exploser.

« Vous ! Hurla-t-il.

-Crois pas qu'on est venu par plaisir, lui répondit Jadina.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-A ton avis ? On veut que tu nous dises comment rentrer à Alysia, dit Gryff.

-Non, je ne vous le dirai pas. Et puis de toute façon, j'en sais rien. La formule que j'ai trouvé était bidon. La refaire, ce serait pire.

-Pour le plus grand sorcier d'Alysia, c'est bizarre d'avoir autant de révélations d'un coup.

-Bon, d'accord. Je sais pas comment mais ils ont réussi à m'empêcher de jeter des sortilèges. Ils ont prévu de me…

-Quoi Darkhell. »

Soudain, un gardien entra et ramena de force Darkhell. « ILS VEULENT ME TUER ! Hurla-t-il ». Les Légendaires se regardèrent, étonnés, et repartirent. Ils allèrent à un restaurant et commandèrent un repas. Le serveur se doutait que ces gens là ne venaient pas du coin (s'il savait la vérité). « Plutôt bonne la nourriture ici, pensèrent les Légendaires. »

###Laboratoire###

« Vous avez les résultats ?

-Oui. Le corps étranger visible sur la radio ressemble à un minéral. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que c'est. Et la substance non identifiée… n'est pas une substance…

-Comment ça ?

-En fait, ce n'est pas une molécule ni un atome mais comme une onde électromagnétique.

-Mais, un tel phénomène ne pourrait pas rester statique.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il semble que ça modifie fortement la structure cellulaire du poil. On peut supposer que c'est la même chose pour le reste du corps.

-S'ils sont tous contaminés, il faudrait peut-être appeler la CDC.

-Il faudrait faire venir Mulder. C'est lui qui a récupéré les menottes que portaient ces enfants. S'il est contaminé, cela veut dire qu'il faudra les appeler de tout urgence.

###Dans un restaurant###

Les Légendaires venaient de finir leur repas. Ils partirent après avoir payé… en kishus… Le serveur ne fit pas attention qu'il ne s'agissait pas de dollars. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, passèrent une super soirée et dormirent. Le lendemain, ils découvrirent ce qui s'appelle une télévision. En l'allumant, ils tombèrent sur les informations. Qu'y avait-il d'affiché ? Les Légendaires contiennent-ils un virus qui du jour au lendemain va passer au stade 6 ?

###Références###

Les noms de « Mulder » et « Scully » sont tirés de la série « X-Files ».

Chapitre 7 – …ne font que commencer

###Dans un appartement###  
« Toc toc toc ?  
-Qui est-ce ? répondit l'agent Mulder.  
-Scully.  
-Ah Scully ! Que viens tu faire ?  
-Tu dois venir avec moi au laboratoire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-En examinant les poils, j'ai remarqué qu'une sorte d'onde électromagnétique statique affectait grandement la structure des cellules. J'ai peur que ce soit quelque chose de très contagieux  
Tu as été en contact avec ces enfants. Si tu es contaminé, j'appelle la CDC mais si tu ne l'es pas, alors il faudra chercher ailleurs.  
-Si tu penses que je suis infecté, pourquoi es-tu venue sans combinaison ?  
-… je…  
-Tu n'arrives pas à croire que ces gamins viennent réellement d'un autre monde.  
-Oui…  
-Je vais aller voir mon contact. A mon avis, l'homme à la cigarette ne va pas laisser une telle opportunité lui filer sous le nez.  
-Non ! Tu dois aller au labo !  
-Fais moi une prise de sang.  
-… Bon ok, mais si je trouve quelque chose, tu viens immédiatement compris ?  
-Compris. »  
###Dans un hôtel###  
La télévision s'alluma. Les Légendaires furent étonnés de voir ce que c'était. Ils entendirent :  
« …omme le montre ces images, l'armée organise une quarantaine autour de cette forêt où selon les rumeurs, un feu de forêt ne se serait pas déclenchait mais aurait fait apparaître des enfants étranges. Maintenant, voici la météo… »  
Les Légendaires se regardèrent. Ils se demandaient ce que ces gens en costume vert cherchaient. En tout cas, ils n'avaient pas l'air très sympathique. Soudain, une bille roula dans la pièce en venant de derrière la porte. Les Légendaires tombèrent par terre et n'arrivaient plus qu'à respirer.  
###Dans un parc###  
« Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? Dit un inconnu.  
-Ca parait évident, répliqua Mulder.  
-A propos de ces enfants étranges ?  
-Oui.  
-Eh bien, navré de devoir vous dire ça mais nous ne savons rien sur eux.  
-Comment ça ?  
-En fait, vous et votre collègue en savez plus que nous.  
-Vous ne savez rien ? Alors que c'est peut être la plus grande découverte de l'histoire ?  
-La seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'on leur a fait avaler un traceur et qu'ils vont certainement se faire kidnapper.  
-Merci. »  
L'agent du FBI partit en courant rejoindre sa voiture. Il se mit en route pour l'hôtel où se trouvaient les Légendaires.  
###Laboratoire###  
« C'est négatif agent Scully  
-La chose n'est pas contagieuse ?  
-Non elle ne l'est pas.  
-Je suis soulagé mais… qu'est ce que ça peut bien être ?  
-Pas la moindre idée.  
-Peut être que je devrais résonner différemment. Je devrais peut-être interroger les gosses. »  
Elle commença à sortir du bâtiment. Elle sortit son téléphone, appela son collègue et tomba sur sa messagerie.  
###Retour aux Légendaires###  
Des gens enfoncèrent la porte. Ils étaient trois. Ils mirent Shimy, Gryff et les épées de Danaël et Razzia sur des brancards (heureusement que Jadina n'avait pas sorti son bâton aigle). Ils allaient partir quand quelque chose attira leur attention. Les hommes sortirent et on entendit plusieurs coups de feu. Que va-t-il se passer ?  
###Références###  
Les noms de « Mulder » et « Scully » sont tirés de la série « X-Files ».

Chapitre 9 – Alors ils disaient vrai

La lumière déclencha l'alerte aux produits toxiques et la salle dans laquelle se trouvaient les agents fut bloquée de la pièce où se trouvaient les Légendaires. Quand la lumière disparut, ils virent… une route dans une prairie… Et sur cette route se trouvaient les Légendaires… que… Les deux agents, choqués regardèrent la salle où étaient censés être les Légendaires et… ils y étaient… Et eux aussi se voyaient en double. L'agent Mulder traversa la brèche et dit :  
« Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit Scully ?  
-Rentre tout de suite ! »  
Il rentra. Le double de Danaël commença à entrer mais le portail se referma sur lui. Il ne fut pas transformé en steak mais il disparut simplement.  
« Il va falloir que je refasse des analyses.  
-Vas-y »  
A travers les grosses vitres (blindées aussi), les Légendaires n'entendaient pas ce que disaient les agents fédéraux.  
« Je rêve ou il y a une faille qui s'est formée ici ? S'inquiéta Danaël.  
-Non, tu rêves pas, répondit Razzia, et au fait Gryff, il y a quelques mois, au banquet quand on avait sauvé les gens d'une maladie bizarre, t'avais pas fait un rêve de ce qui t'est arrivé à la jambe. Demanda Jadina.  
-Hm… maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai.  
-C'est pas la première fois qu'une faille comme ça apparait depuis les champignons, mais ça veut dire qu'elles déplacent à travers l'espace ET le temps ? dit Shimy.  
-Comme le portail foireux qu'a fait Darkhell. Mais en attendant, il faut ouvrir ces fichus portes mais sans les exploser sinon on va perdre leur confiance, termina Danaël.  
###Bureau fédéral d'investigation###  
« Comment ça va agent Reyes ?  
-Bien agent Dogget.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si pressée ?  
-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Pendant que Mulder et Scully travaillaient sur les gosses, l'alerte aux produits toxiques s'est déclenchée.  
-C'est grave ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais je me rends sur place  
-Je viens. »  
###Laboratoire###  
« Mulder ?  
-Oui ?  
-J…  
-Tu as trouvé ces ondes bizarres dans nos sangs ?  
-Comment as-tu deviné ?  
-Leur histoire collait, j'ai juste supposé que ces ondes, n'étaient actives que si on se trouvait directement dans leur monde. La faille a fait entrer ces particules de la même manière que tout le monde est mort quand il y avait ce champignon parasite en silicium.  
-Vu que tu as l'air de tout savoir, dis-nous ce qui va nous arriver.  
-Je te paris cent billets que l'on va rajeunir. »  
Soudain, leur champs de vision devint blanc. Quand ils retrouvèrent la vue, ils étaient plus petits.  
« Qu'est ce que je te disais ?  
-J'appelle la CDC.  
-Non ! Surtout pas. Ne faisons pas le sale boulot pour le fumeur.  
-Je les appelle !  
-Appelle plutôt Dogget et Reyes.  
-pfff… si tu veux. »  
La femme ou plutôt la fille partit dans une autre pièce. Le garçon lui remarqua que le double de Danaël avait fait tomber un papier, il était écrit : ce soir, 21 heures, cellule d'isolement [symbole inconnu]. Soudain, des choses étranges entrèrent dans la salle. Elles suivaient Scully et les Légendaires étaient coincés ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Les agents du FBI vont-ils subir de « la jeunesse éternelle » ?  
###Références###  
Les noms « Mulder », « Scully », « Dogget » et « Reyes » viennent de la série « X-Files ».

Chapitre 10 – Darkhell

Il s'avère que les choses suivant l'agent Scully soient en fait… des agents de la CDC venus faire un

contrôle à cause de l'alerte. Imaginez leur tête quand ils ont vu l'état des agents fédéraux. Ils procédaient à des contrôles pendant que les Légendaires devaient attendre.  
« Vous avez vu ? Ils viennent de redevenir enfants ! S'étonna Danaël.  
-Je.. Ah ! hurla Jadina.»  
L'agent Mulder venait de cogner la vitre. Il lui avait fait peur. Il montrait aux Légendaires le papier qu'il avait trouvé juste avant. Ils reconnurent tout de suite la marque de Darkhell. Ils se concertèrent :  
« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Demanda Jadina.  
-Peut-être que ça veut dire… euh… que Darkhell… serait notre seule chance ? Dit Gryff.  
-On devrait aller le voir, proposa Razzia. Par contre j'ai pas envie de tomber sur Ténébris. »  
Ils continuèrent de chercher. Pendant ce temps.  
« Nous allons vous annoncer les résultats, dit un homme en combinaison.  
-J'ai hâte. »  
Un ordinateur se dressait devant les deux agents. Au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière verte clignotant extrêmement rapidement apparut.  
« Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda l'agent Mulder. »  
L'homme lui répondit en enlevant sa combinaison puis rajouta :  
« Vous êtes contaminés mais ce n'est pas contagieux. Je peux donc mettre fin à la quarantaine.  
-Ouf ! »  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et les Légendaires en profitèrent pour sortir. Ils croisèrent les agents Dogget et Reyes mais les ignorèrent. Ils sortirent du batiment et montèrent dans plusieurs taxis. Pendant ce temps, toujours au labo.  
« Il parait que la quarantaine… est finie, demanda Reyes.  
-Mulder ? Scully ? C'est bien vous ? Continua Dogget.  
-Oui, c'est bien nous, répondit Scully.  
-Je vais vous… répliqua Mulder. »  
Soudain, un nuage lumineux explosa sur les deux enfants. Quand il se dissipa, ils étaient à nouveau adultes.  
###Pénitencier Tox Friday###  
« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Grogna Darkhell.  
-On veut t'aider à sortir mais pour ça, il faudra que tu nous fasses confiance dans les procédures.  
-Bon… ok…  
-Pour nous prouver que tu nous fais confiance, fais une bêtise aujourd'hui qui va t'emmener en isolement, continua Danaël.  
-J'veux pas aggraver ma situation !  
-A toi de voir… dirent les Légendaires en partant.  
-Ne me laissez pas ici ! »  
Les Légendaires allèrent derrière le mur des cellules d'isolement qui était à l'extérieur Ils étaient assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ensuite, ils attendent.  
###20 : 40, FBI###  
L'agent Mulder ne savait pas où étaient partis les Légendaires. Soudain, quelqu'un vint l'informer qu'ils s'étaient rendus en prison pour voir Darkhell. Il regarda l'heure et tout devint clair. Le symbole du mot lui disait quelque chose. Il l'avait vu en tatouage sur Darkhell. Mulder alerta rapidement le directeur adjoint Skinner qui fit passer la prison en état d'urgence et mobilisa toutes les forces de l'ordre. L'agent avait déjà filé en vitesse vers sa voiture et avait démarré.  
###20 : 59, alentours de Tox Friday###  
L'agent Mulder s'arrêta et courut en direction du mur extérieur de la cellule d'isolement. Il était arrivé avant les renforts. Soudain, on entendit un BOOM avec une lumière intense. Une brèche spatiotemporelle venait de se former sur ce mur. Il vit les Légendaires entrer dans la faille. Il les suivit en criant « FBI ! Arrêtez-vous. ». Il passa par la brèche qui se referma juste après. Pendant ce temps, les forces de l'ordre débarquèrent. Que va-t-il se passer ?  
###Références###  
Les noms de « Mulder », « Scully », « Dogget », « Reyes » et « Skinner » sont tirés de la série « X-Files ».

Chapitre 11 – Non, il l'a quand même pas fait…

C'était un matin comme un autre lorsque l'agent Scully écouta les messages de sa boîte vocale : « Salut Scully, c'est Mulder, je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre. Je crois que les gosses veulent faire évader le gars qu'ils appellent Darkhell à 21 heures. Je suis en route pour Tox Friday ». Elle courut se changer et se rendit au bureau. Elle apprit que le prisonnier avait disparu sans défoncer le mur.  
###Quelque part###  
« Merci Légendaires de nous avoir fait évader, dit Ténébris.  
-On avait besoin d'être réunis pour pouvoir rentrer, mentit Danaël.  
-Viens Ténébris. On part. »  
Ils disparurent dans un écran de fumée. Quand elle se dissipa, on entendit :  
« Que signifie toute cette agitation ?  
-Hallan ?! Répondirent les Légendaires, que fais-tu ici ?  
-… C'est mon palais. »  
Ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils venaient d'atterrir dans le palais du prince Hallan.  
« Qui est cet… adulte !? Avez-vous trouvé la pierre de Crescia ?  
-Non Hallan, ce type c'est personne et non on a pas trouvé Crescia, répondit sèchement Jadina.  
-Alors comment… »  
Un nuage explosa sur l'agent Mulder, lorsqu'il se dissipa, il devint enfant.  
###Tox Friday###  
« Agent Scully, je veux voire les vidéos de surveillance de hier à partir de 20 heures 59. ». On l'emmena dans la salle où les gardiens gèrent les caméras. La vidéo commença, on voyait rien puis à 21 h, une grande lumière. L'agent du FBI vit les gosses foncer dans une faille dans le mur. Pas longtemps après, elle vit son collègue y entrer. Puis la faille se ferma. « Non, Non, il l'a quand même pas fait… NON ! » pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Elle alla dans l'appartement de son collègue voir s'il avait laissé quelque chose. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Une croix en scotch était scotchée à une vitre. Elle attendit donc qu'il fasse nuit et alla dans un parc pas très loin. En se promenant, elle aperçut un homme caché derrière un arbre. C'était certainement l'informateur de Mulder. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui colla son pistolet à la tête.  
« Donnez-moi une raison de ne pas tirer pour ce que vous avez fait à Mulder ! Cria-t-elle.  
-Chut ! Moins fort. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?  
-Je sais comment on contacte mon collègue. Maintenant, donnez moi une raison de ne pas vous descendre.  
-La conspiration n'y est pour rien. A vrai dire, ça les embête qu'ils aient disparus. Les traceurs n'émettent plus.  
-Qu'est ce qui me prouve que c'est vrai ?  
-Si vous voulez, je peux vous donner l'adresse et le mot de passe d'un site de l'armée où sont écrits les rapports concernant ce phénomène. [Donne un papier]. Par contre, il vous faudra disparaître si vous vous y connectez. »  
L'agent Scully assomme l'informateur et part en jetant le papier dans une poubelle. Quelques heures après. Un inconnu qui avait assisté à la scène récupère le papier.  
###Sabledoray###  
« Je suis soulagée d'avoir échappé à Hallan. Heureusement qu'il nous a laissé partir, dit Jadina.  
-Et vous là, qu'est ce qui vous a pris de traverser la faille ? S'énerva Danaël.  
-Officiellement, je devais vous arrêter pour complicité d'évasion. Mais officieusement, je voulais connaitre la vérité à propos… d'Alysia.  
-Eh bien maintenant, vous risquez d'y être coincé, répondit Gryff. Vous croyez qu'elle sera contente votre petite amie, Scull… votre… petite… amie… Scully… Ah ! Argh !  
-Gryff ! Crièrent-ils tous. »  
Le jaguarian s'évanouit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il voyait un autre jaguarian lui parler mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Ses amis étaient à côté. Ils tenaient tous une amulette bizarre dans la main et il sentait que lui aussi en tenait une. Puis, il entendit :  
« Gryff ! Est-ce que ça va ? (C'était Shimy)  
-Oui, répondit-il, mais on est où là et c'est qui lui ?  
-Tu ne te souviens pas ? s'étonna Danaël.  
-Me souvenir de quoi ?  
-De moi, répondit le jaguarian inconnu.  
-Euh… non, on s'est jamais vu.  
-Mais si, dans la grotte. Même que je vous ai avoué un secret.  
-Ça ne me dit rien. Il est passé où l'agent… Mulder ?  
-Qui ? Demanda Jadina. Ah lui, ça remonte à longtemps. Il est dans son monde. Tu ne te souviens pas de l'éclair de génie que tu as eu ?  
-Non…  
-Tu as eu l'idée de fusionner nos seringues avec mon bâton aigle.  
-J'ai vraiment pensé à ça moi ?  
-Bah oui. Bon, il faut reprendre la route pour Rymar. »  
Ils reprirent la route. Gryff ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Après un jour de route, ils étaient à mi chemin. Gryff vit l'autre jaguarian fusionner son amulette avec sa pierre.  
« T'es malade, lui chuchota Gryff.  
-Quoi ? Répondit-il.  
-T'aurais pu péter les plombs.  
-Tu ne te souviens pas de quand on avait testé les amulettes ?  
-Non mais d'ailleurs, à quoi elles servent ?  
-Bah, a nous protéger contre certains sorts de Darkhell et pour moi, son autre utilisation est confidentielle.  
-Comment je peux te faire confiance, je te connais même pas et… et… ah Argh !  
-Gryff ! »  
Il retomba dans les pommes. Que va-t-il arriver à Gryff ? Ses évanouissements le rendent-il amnésique ?  
###Références###  
Les noms de « Mulder » et « Scully » sont tirés de la série « X-Files ».

Chapitre 12 – Gryff ? Tu vas bien ?

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! cria Shimy.  
-Hein quoi ? Répondit Gryff.  
-Tu te souviens quand tu t'es évanoui à Sabledoray ?  
-Euh oui… mais pourquoi vous dîtes que je viens juste de me réveiller ? On était en train de marcher jusqu'à Rymar ensemble.  
-… Non, on est parti ce matin de Sabledoray… dit Danaël…  
-Vous m'aviez dit que l'agent Mulder était rentré chez lui. Et là, il est ici !  
-On n'a jamais dit ça… s'étonna Jadina  
-Et l'autre jaguarian, il est où ?  
-Tu es le seul à voyager avec nous, répondit Jadina. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
-Vous n'auriez pas senti des changements en vous depuis un certain temps ou un évènement important ? Demanda Mulder.  
-Eh ! Maintenant que vous le dîtes, il y a eu cette étrange sensation au banquet à Orchidia, remarqua Danaël.  
-Il se pourrait que ce soit le déclencheur de « cette folie », folie avec de gros gros guillemets, répondit l'agent du FBI.  
-Au fait, lança Gryff, quand j'étais « endormi », vous m'aviez dit que je vous avais dit que pour renvoyer l'agent chez lui, il faudrait fusionner les seringues en utilisant le bâton aigle de Jadina.  
-…On peut essayer, répondit Jadina. Passez moi vos seringues.  
-Des seringues ? Demanda l'agent du FBI.  
-C'est trop long à expliquer, répondirent-ils tous.  
-Pourquoi on s'en est pas servi plus tôt ? Demanda Shimy.  
-… Euh… Parce qu'on avait oublié leur existence ? Répondit Razzia. »  
Ils firent un tas avec les quatre seringues. Jadina lança un jad'éclair dessus. Ils s'étaient éloignés au cas où ça exploserait. Mais non. La charge magique fit briller les objets piquants qui devinrent tout blanc. Quand la lumière redevint normale, il n'y avait qu'une seringue mais… plus grosse et avec un écran sur le côté. Tous étaient stupéfaits. Ils s'approchèrent et Danaël prit l'objet. Sur l'écran était marqué « Choisir un profil ». L'un des personnages présents dit : « Euh… Peut être, rentrer chez soi ? ». Tout à coup, l'écran afficha « Profil sélectionné ».  
« Qui veut essayer ? Demanda Danaël.  
-[personne ne réponds] -Bon je vais…  
-Non, fais moi la piqûre, dit Razzia.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Oui, et puis je considère que chez moi, c'est avec vous. »  
Danaël piqua Razzia. Quand le liquide eut fini de couler, Razzia disparut comme de la poudre qui s'envole au vent. Au bout d'une minute, il réapparut.  
« C'est super pratique ce truc pour se déplacer ! Cria Jadina.  
-Pas si vite, répondit Shimy. Ici, il y a écrit : « 2 téléportations par mois au maximum ».  
-Faites la moi comme ça, vous serez débarrassés de moi. »  
Ils lui firent une injection et il disparut aussitôt.  
###Dans l'appartement de l'agent Scully###  
« DRING DRING !  
-Allo ?  
-Salut Scully.  
-Mulder ! Où étais-tu passé ?  
-Il ne vaut mieux pas le dire au téléphone. L'homme à la cigarette écoute peut-être.  
-Je suis soulagée que tu sois rentré.  
-On se reverra au bureau quand mon alerte aux produits toxiques sera finie  
-Quoi ?  
-Clic ! »  
###Retour aux Légendaires###  
BOOM ! La seringue vient d'exploser à la figure de Danaël. Il y avait à nouveau quatre seringues. Après qu'il se soit lavé, les Légendaires reprirent leur route pour… pour… pour aller voir des marchands douteux dans des villes douteuses pour obtenir des informations douteuses sur la pierre de Crescia. Ils dormirent à la belle étoile. Shimy rêva qu'elle jouait avec Lionfeu. Ils reprirent la route quand soudain, Danaël fut agressé par… par… (trop de suspens) par un petit objet en forme de coeur bleu. Il avait failli trébucher. Quand Danaël le ramassa, l'objet fusionna avec sa main.  
« Enlevez-moi ça ! Cria-t-il.  
-On y arrive pas, répondit le reste.  
-A part si tu veux qu'on te coupe la main, plaisanta Jadina.  
-Tu te sens bien Danaël ! Dit Gryff ?  
-Je… Je… Danaël… Sentir… Que… Je… Saryn… Moi… Mort… répondit-il.  
-Tu me fais peur là, dit Jadina.  
-Ha Ha Ha ! Je vous ai bien eu ! Cria-t-il. Faire croire que je me sentais pas bien.  
-Rrrh ! C'est pas drôle ! Cria la princesse.  
-Oh ça va… C'est pas comme si… »  
Danaël s'écroula par terre.  
« Bon, finit de jouer la comédie, dit Shimy.  
-[Pas de réponse] -Danaël ! Debout ! Cria Jadina. [Elle lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre] -[Pas de réponse] -Je crois qu'il fait pas semblant, s'inquiéta Razzia. »  
###Références###  
Les noms de « Mulder » et « Scully » sont tirés de la série « X-Files ».

Chapitre 13 – A charge de revanche – épilogue

Danaël se trouvait milieu d'un océan. Il marchait sur l'eau. Soudain, il entendit une voix peu rassurante :  
« Danaël, toi qui prétends pouvoir porter cet objet magique, en es-tu vraiment digne ? Tu as le choix de renoncer ou non.  
-Euh… j'ai jamais voulu avoir ce truc magique moi !  
-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Que le test commence !  
-Quoi ? J'ai dit non ! »  
Soudain, le ciel se couvrit de nuages rouges et un monstre humanoïde apparut. Il avait des écailles presque partout sur le corps. Ses cheveux, c'étaient des flammes. Il avait une longue épée noire imbibée de mal. Il était pied nu. Il avait aussi une cicatrice blanche brillante sur le front. Le monstre s'approcha lentement de Danaël. Il recula. Soudain, la créature se rua vers lui et lui donna un grand coup d'épée dans son armure qui le projeta sur le côté. Il se releva et se jeta sur le monstre. Ils se mirent à se donner des coups de lames. La créature paraît tout. Soudain, elle donna un coup d'épée brusque sur Danaël. Heureusement, il s'était écarté à temps. Il profita de l'élan de l'épée adverse pour taillader le monstre. Ayant compris que c'était le point faible du monstre, il répéta cette attaque plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un moment, la créature esquiva son attaque et lui tailla le ventre. Il se mit à saigner mais c'était pas vraiment dramatique.  
###Légendaires###  
« Danaël ! Réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Hurla Jadina.  
-Dan… Hein ? Il saigne au ventre ! Cria Gryff.  
-La seringue ! VITE ! Ordonna Jadina. »  
On lui en passa une. Elle la planta. La plaie disparut mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle réapparut. Elle eut beau la planter plein de fois, c'était comme si on empêchait la seringue d'agir. »  
###Danaël###  
Se relevant avec peine, Danaël remarqua que le ciel était gris. Il y avait des éclairs. Aïe ! Si ça tombe sur l'eau. Il recula. La créature au lieu de se jeter sur lui, brandit son épée vers le ciel. Un éclair tomba dessus et l'épée se chargea en électricité. Elle donna un coup dans le vide et les charges partirent dans tous les sens, électrocutant Danaël.  
« Tu veux t'amuser à ça ? Dit Danaël.  
-Non, je veux juste me venger de celui qui m'avait emprisonné dans sa lame pour l'éternité.  
-Mais j'y suis pour rien moi !  
-Tu es mon ticket vers la liberté ! Hurla le monstre en envoyant des décharges. »  
Cette fois-ci, Danaël esquiva les décharges. Il brandit son épée vers le ciel, la chargea en électricité et s'apprêta à tirer des charges. La créature fonça sur Danaël qui tapa dans le vide. Les charges se propagèrent dans l'eau et le Légendaire en profita pour couper le monstre. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois puis :  
« NOOOOOOONNNNN ! Pas Encore un fois vaincu par un insecte de pacotille !  
-Je suis un Légendaire, se vanta Danaël. »  
Le monstre donna un coup d'épée à Danaël dans la jambe. Il saignait beaucoup. Le monstre se décomposa en particules qui se dispersèrent un peu partout. Le ciel devint bleu. Danaël souffrait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Puis, des particules jaunes l'entourèrent et il disparut.  
###Légendaires###  
« FAITES QUELQUE CHOSE ! Hurlait Jadina. C'est une grosse hémorragie ! Il saigne même à la jambe !  
-On ne peut rien y faire, pleura Shimy.  
-Jad… Jad…i… i… na…  
-Danaël !  
-Se… rin…  
-Danaël ? Danaël !  
-Trop… fê… ble… »  
Elle fit une injection à Danël. Cette fois ci, les blessures disparurent complètement.  
« Ah ! Ça va mieux, déclara le blondinet.  
-Tu m'as fait peur ! Cria Jadina. J'ai cru qu'on allait te perdre !  
-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Razzia. »  
Il leur expliqua le combat.  
« C'était donc un test… pensa Razzia à voix haute. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle pierre. Eh ! Regarde, il y a un point jaune sur la pierre de ta main.  
-Continuons notre route. Je vais voire ce que fait ce truc. »  
Ils continuèrent leur route. Danaël n'arriva pas à faire quoi que ce soit avec. Mais ils avaient plus important à faire. Ah oui, Danaël fut spammé de questions.  
###Casthell###  
Darkhell regardait des cartes, il cherchait à trouver quelque chose. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il avait espionné les Légendaires. Il avait vu ces objets piquants et la crise encore plus bizarre de Gryff (mais pas la crise de Danaël). Il commençait à penser que l'accident des champignons avait provoqué chez certaines personnes des effets secondaires indésirables. Il se reconcentra sur les plans puis soudain :  
« Ténébris !  
-Oui père ?  
-Tu as toujours la dent de sagis ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Je prépare un mauvais coup. »

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de continuer à faire ça ?  
-Transporter de l'adamantium pendant cinq mois ne me plaît pas. Surtout en utilisant une méthode de voyage expérimentale. Mais ce sont les ordres.  
-Bon, très… ! On vient de heurter un astéroide !  
-Super… Va falloir réparer la coque.  
-ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! RÉACTEURS ENDOMMAGÉS ! EXTINCTION DES RÉACTEURS BRÈCHES DETECTÉES ! CONFINEMENT ! SIX PIÈCES N'ONT PLUS D'OXYGÈNE ! ALERTE ! STABILISATION DE L'ORBITE IMPOSSIBLE ! IMPACT SUR : ALYSIA DANS : DEUX SEMAINES TROIS HEURES ! DISTRESS SIGNAL SENT !  
-Bon, cette fois, je crois qu'on est vraiment coincés pour de bon.  
-Ça te dit de jouer aux cartes ?  
-Oui… »  
###Quelque part###  
« Monsieur !  
-Hm ?  
-On a intercepté un signal de détresse.  
-De nous ?  
-Non. Il vient du secteur où les Légendaires ont tout fait foiré.  
-Savons-nous où va-t-il se crasher ?  
-Approximativement.  
-Lancez un missile thermique.  
-Endo ou exo ?  
-Hm… endothermique cette fois.  
-Ok. Au fait, je n'ai pas décelé de gens pouvant être des infiltrés.  
-Parfait. Maintenant, reparlons de ce jus d'ananas venant des confins du Groenland.  
-Avant ça, je dois vous dire que le réacteur central est entré en fusion et que les générateurs de trous de ver sont morts. Au moins trois semaines de réparations.  
-Vous êtes rétrogradés parce qu'on ne pourra pas intervenir sur Alysia tout de suite. Bon, maintenant, parlons du jus d'ananas du Groenland.»

Que mijote Darkhell ? Gryff perd-il la tête ? Danaël est-il en danger ? La pierre est-elle ensorcelée ? Qu'étais-ce cette transmission ? Une chose est sûre, tout est bien qui finit bien =)  
Pour le moment…  
…

Chapitre 14 – Affaire non classée – Vrai Fin

L'agent Mulder ne souffrait plus de l'effet Jovénia. Il avait décidé d'aller voir sa collègue chez elle.  
« DING DONG !  
-Qui est-ce ?  
-L'homme le moins intéressant au monde.  
-Mulder ! Où étais-tu passé ?  
-A Alysia Scully.  
-Tu crois vraiment à cette histoire.  
-Quoi ? Tu n'y crois pas après tout ce qui c'est passé ?  
-J'essaie simplement d'être rationnelle. A moins qu'on est une preuve flagrante.  
-Est-ce qu'une vidéo faite par un téléphone portable est une preuve assez convaincante ?  
-Comment ?  
-J'ai filmé tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis sorti de ma voiture à la prison. »  
Il lui montra la vidéo. On voyait Hallan, Darkhell, les Légendaires, des gosses partout…  
-Si tu ne me croies pas, tu peux faire examiner cette vidéo par des experts. Si tu ne me croies toujours pas, j'ai placé un transpondeur un peu spécial qui donne la distance de l'appareil par rapport à la télécommande. Il y a même un écran et une caméra. Devine d'où le signal est le plus fort ?

-De ton laboratoire. Et regarde les images. »  
On voyait un peu de cheveux de Jadina sur le côté et une partie des Légendaires en face, ils dormaient.  
Après une longue dispute, ils décidèrent d'aller au bureau.  
###Quelque part###  
« Attendez, [fume un coup], vous dîtes que Mulder a placé un transpondeur sur les créatures ? Et que vous être en train de décrypter le flux vidéo ? C'est excellent. Pour que ce soit parfait, il aurait fallu que Monica continue de m'allumer mes cigarettes. Mais bon, c'est pas grave. Surtout faites en sorte que Mulder ne se doute de rien. »  
###Bureau fédéral d'investigation###  
Les deux agents avaient parlé de ce qu'avait fait Mulder au directeur adjoint Skinner. Ensemble, ils essayaient de trouver quelque chose.  
« Votre transpondeur Mulder, est-ce qu'il est équipé d'un microphone et d'un haut parleur ? Demanda le directeur adjoint.  
-Oui. Vous pensez à les contacter ?  
-En effet, répondit-il  
-Je vous laisse faire, dit l'agent Scully. »  
L'agent Mulder prit la télécommande et appuya sur des boutons. Puis :  
« -Test 1 2.  
-AHHHH ! S'écria Jadina  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Danaël.  
-J'ai entendu quelque chose me crier dans l'oreille.  
-Eh mais t'as un truc sur ton bandeau, remarqua Gryff. »  
Il prit le transpondeur.  
« C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Est-ce que vous me recevez, dit Mulder.  
-Votre voix me dit quelque chose, déclara Shimy. Vous seriez pas le type qu'on a renvoyé chez lui il y a pas longtemps ?  
-C'est moi, répondit -il.  
-C'est quoi cet appareil bizarre ? Demanda Razzia.  
-C'est un transpondeur mais pour faire simple, ça me permet de vous parler. Sur le côté, il y a une petit morceau de verre. Ça me permet de vous voir. A partir de maintenant, a chaque fois que je vous contacterai, je dirais ce qu'est Gryff.  
-Quoi ?  
-Si jamais vous n'entendez pas la bonne réponse, appuyez sur le bouton du côté et une heure après, appuyez à nouveau. Aussi, vous pouvez m'appeler avec l'arc de cercle sur le côté.»  
L'agent Mulder raccrocha.  
« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda le directeur adjoint Skinner.  
-On était sur écoute.  
-Quoi ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Rétorqua Scully.  
-J'ai fait en sorte que je puisse le voir si c'était le cas. D'après ce que je viens de voir, il leur faut vingt secondes pour écouter. Ce qui donne… … … 5 secondes pour dire le code et 15 pour attirer leur attention.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle ?  
-On va aller faire un tour dans une petite maison de la Caroline du Sud.  
-Quoi ? Chez le fumeur ? S'étonna Skinner.  
-Oui. J'ai deux trois choses à lui dire. »  
Il sortit du bureau et monta dans la voiture. Sa collègue vint avec lui. Après plusieurs longues heures de route, ils arrivèrent à la maison du fumeur. Au moment où ils allaient saisir la poignée de la porte d'entrée, quelqu'un l'ouvrit.  
« Je vous attendais, dit le fumeur. Entrez donc. »  
Ils entrèrent puis Scully sortit une arme et la pointa sur l'homme à la cigarette (alias le fumeur).  
« Vous ne tirerez pas. Mais parlons plutôt de la raison de votre venue. Vous êtes venus parce qu'on a trouvé la clé de cryptage qu'utilise votre transpondeur et qu'on a mis sur écoute les transmissions. Mais j'ai un marché à vous proposer. Vous travaillez avec moi ou au minimum vous me donnez la télécommande avec les codes que vous utilisez et je vous donnerai un libre accès de niveau 5 sur toutes les installations militaires concernant cette affaire.  
-Même pas dans vos rêves ! Hurla l'agent Mulder.  
-Vous ne me tuerez pas. Vous savez très bien que je pourrai brouiller les fréquences si je venais à disparaître.  
-Viens Mulder, on s'en va. On obtiendra rien de lui. »  
Ils s'en allèrent. Plus tard, ils arrivèrent au laboratoire. Ils allèrent dans la pièce où la faille était apparue. Mulder éteignit la lumière. On voyait une faible luminosité partir du mur. Il bidouilla la télécommande et parla en collant la télécommande contre la lumière.  
« Dana tu me reçois ? J'adore ton tatouage de jaguarian.

-…

-C'est vous ? Demanda Danaël.  
-Oui.  
-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner des informations à propos d'Alysia ? Demanda Mulder.  
-Oui. Alors… bla bla bla… Orchidia… bla bla bla…Larbosa… bla bla bla… Sabledoray… bla bla bla… Légendaires… bla bla bla… Darkhell.  
-Merci, ça suffira pour cette fois. »  
Il raccrocha.  
###Quelque part (mais pas dans la maison en Caroline du Sud)###  
« Quoi ?! Vous dîtes qu'il a trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec le transpondeur sans qu'on ne puisse capter les signaux ! Bon, il va falloir se tourner vers des méthodes que j'aurais préféré ne pas utiliser.  
###Références###  
Les noms de « Dana Scully », « Mulder », « Skinner » et « l'homme à la cigarette » sont tirés de la série X-Files.


End file.
